Donilly Trilogy 3: And while Becca was sucking face
by FFabeonG
Summary: (The last in my little Donald/Lilly trilogy!) We all know what happened when Becca bounded up to Jesse after the Bellas final performance, but what else happened- literally- off stage?


"You're such a weirdo!" The Bellas all exchanged grins as they heard Becca's words before her and Jesse were locked at the lips.

"Woop! There it is!" Fat Amy called over, but the couple seemed oblivious to anyone and anything except each other.

"Took them long enough, didn't it?" Stacie smirked as the rest of the Bellas all headed outside to catch their breath and soak in the cool air.

"Way too long, for sure." Chloe beamed. Aubrey just laughed.

"I always said she had a toner for him!" She smirked.

"Well as long as they don't get herpes." Fat Amy was inspecting her fingernails as she leant against the pillars of the hall enterance.

"Well Becca's not stupid. I mean Jesse maybe, but Becca will defiantly bring him down to earth." Ashley shrugged before heading to gossip with Aubrey and Chloe, who were getting emotional because they'd realised that that was the last performance they would ever do with the Barden Bellas.

"They'd make cute kids though, don't you think?" Fat Amy asked Lilly, who shrugged.

"Imagine what would happen if you were asked to babysit." She thought aloud, instinctively dropping to her original murmur. "...I like to watch babies cry." She added in an even quieter voice

"B*tch please, I haven't got bat's hearing." Amy leant forward, then seemed to see something over Lilly's shoulder that confused her. Lilly began to glance behind her when, without warning, someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around and around, making her both laugh and yelp in surprise. But there was no doubt in her mind who it was; only one person she knew would have the nerve to do that.

"Silly Lilly, the beatboxing babe!" Donald put her down and released his hold on Lilly's waist somewhat reluctantly and was grinning from ear to ear when she turned around to face him.

"Was that twirling me around necessary?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Donald's eyes widened at her normal-volume voice.

"Yeah it was, but Lil! Why've you been hiding that voice from me all year?!"

"Maybe I wanted to surprise you!"

"Ah sweetie, I think the whole damn audience was blown off their feet! Seriously, I knew you'd been practicing, but not _that_ much!" Donald smirked and leant closer to her before adding, "If you'd wanted to challenge my skills like that, all you needed to do was ask!"

"Asking's boring." Lilly smirked to match his. She felt so confident at that moment, and it was clearly radiating off her. Donald loved it. Here was a girl who didn't just drop at his feet but rose to his challenge.

"Woah, Lilly..." Fat Amy was still standing there, her eyes wide in shock. "Since when've you been fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Ever since you got hit with flying Mexican food, I think." Lilly glanced over with a smirk.

"I'd say about then as well." Donald agreed.

"Oh yeah, then..." Fat Amy frowned slightly, then looked at him. "Speaking of that, where'd that asshole Bumper go?"

"Ditched us, the jerk." Donald explained "Left for LA or Hollywood a week ago."

"Well that was a nice thing for him to do." Amy grinned. Just then, Aubrey came scuttling over and her eyes widened as she took in the Asian Bella and the Treblemaker standing so close. Then suddenly her face broke into a grin.

"You know, Lilly..." She chuckled "I think- thanks to Becca- we can now ditch that no-Treblemakers rule!"

"Thank goodness for that."

Before Lilly could ask Donald what he meant by that, he showed her.  
>Donald took Lilly's face in both of his hands, moved almost impossibly closer and kissed her full on the lips, a kiss she responded to eagerly, yet tentatively at the same time.<p>

"I've never really kissed a boy like this before." Lilly admitted in a tiny whisper when they broke apart for air.

"Then let me teach you." Donald breathed, his smirk lighting up his face.

They kissed again, Donald snaking his arms around her waist while Lilly slowly held the front of his jacket. The couple was oblivious to anything but each other now, not even hearing the exclamations of shock as the rest of the Bellas began to notice what was happening, and to add to it, Becca came out followed by Jesse, who literally did a double take and was stunned speechless for a while.

"D-Donald?!" He finally managed to splutter out. Donald broke his and Lilly's kiss to glance over momentarily, then he chuckled.

"Guess our little secret won't stay hidden, hmm?"

Lilly looked up at him, her smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. "Your lips are like fire." She whispered. "They make me joyful."

"You're so damn adorable, you know that?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: YAAAAYTHEYKISSED! So, this is the last in my trilogy of Donald/Lilly fics, but more one-shots about these two are definately on the way! I hope you've enjoyed them, and thanks for all the favs, follows, and especially reviews :D xx_


End file.
